How Can One Know
by Kalendra
Summary: (Pls check authors Bio) Years after the Final Battle Mamoru Chiba runs into someone from the past but he has no memory of the Moon Kingdom or who he really is. In fact none of the Senshi do
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER1   
He could feel his head slipping, but it was as though he couldn't stop himself until he hit it hard on his desk. Pain flooded his head, but it was barely enough to wake him up. Sleep... I need sleep. He thought to himself groggily, but he was far to sleepy to drive. Well maybe the cold walk would wake him up. Keep dreaming. It's not about to happen. He pushed himself away from his desk looking at the huge amounts of paper littering it. He was surprised that he had actually managed to hurt himself with all the padding on the desk in the form of undone paperwork. Tomorrow I get this junk cleared off! He knew that wouldn't happen either, but it was a nice try.   
Grabbing his keys he headed to the elevator glancing at a clock not surprised that he was up so late. The elevator brought him to the parking lot where he looked wistfully at his motorbike. He was far to tired to try driving it, but how he wanted to ride through the dark night like a bat out of hell. He walked the other direction waving at the night watch then stepped out of the parking lot on to the dark street.   
"Ah the city of Jubaan." He said to the night waving his arms as if to hug the entire city. He had lived here for as long as he could remember, however long that was, and he knew it by heart. He had a few friends, some teachers he knew from college, and the people from the arcade and even though he had no girlfriend he felt his life was complete. He had his job, his nice apartment, the money his parent's had left him, and friends that would support and help him no matter what. "What more does a guy need?" He asked out loud. What a geek. I've been working to long when I start talking to myself!   
The dark night seemed to close around him as he continued to walk lost in thought. A few blocks from his apartment he came to a halt to look up at the night sky. A full moon poured it's silvery light over him and everything else making the world around him seem almost pale. He grinned up at the moon and took a step around the corner.   
"Ooff!" He moaned as a body crashed into his sending them both backwards onto the sidewalk. Mamoru tried to keep whoever it was from smacking into the ground while trying to keep himself from doing the same.   
"Damn it." Whoever it was who had hit him swore. It was a female's voice, and not one that you would expect to be swearing. Pushing her a bit away from him he looked up at her and paused his hands convulsively closing about her. She was a gorgeous blond woman with long streaming hair, and smooth flawless skin. Her cerulean eyes seemed to catch the moonlight and hold it there in pools of cool warmth. Her outfit was so strange that it made him pause again. She wore a tiara that looked like gold, and a short skirt outfit with a sailor collar of many colors. She pulled herself out of his grasp and he realized he had been holding his breath. Quickly he stood.   
"I am so sorry, but I really have to go." She apologized then took off running toward the park her hair trailing behind her from twin buns. She ran so fast that she was already out of sight before he could get his thoughts in order.   
"I am such an idiot!" He yelled at himself. He hadn't even asked her name. Shaking his head, and remembering every detail of that fleeing figure from her long legs to soft curves, he started back towards home until a horrible pain blossomed in his chest. Barely able to breath he fell to the ground.   
"Not again!" He cried out before he blacked out.   
*~*~* ~*~*~ *~*~*   
"Wha?" He asked finally waking up. The pain was gone, and he was lying on something soft and warm. Rolling over he looked at the alarm clock, his alarm clock realizing that he was going to be late for work. He ran into the shower then hurried to get dressed. Gulping down a cup of coffee he managed to find his keys and make it out the door in record time. Down on the sidewalk he dodged people as he hurried through the town. People moved out of his way but some didn't make it in time.   
"Sorry... sorry. Sorry!" He called out not noticing who he was running into or what he had actually done until he hit someone head on. He bowled them over landing on top and hearing the thud of their head on the sidewalk.   
"OWWW. WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU BIG JERK!" She shrieked from beneath him. He had managed not to crush her, and rolling away, he tried to help her up. His hand froze in mid-air as he realized who it was.   
"ODANGO ATAMA!" He yelled. Why did it have to be her?   
"YOU BAKA! WHY CAN'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR WALKING? MUST YOU ALWAYS RUN INTO ME?" She yelled again. Suddenly he realized that they were drawing a scene and it really had been his fault. He reached a hand down to help her up which she brushed aside glaring at him while she got up herself. Her face was red with anger and embarrassment for practically flashing the entire street.   
"WELL IF YOU HADN'T BEEN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SIDEWALK I WOULDN'T HAVE RUN INTO YOU." Oh yeah. That was smart. She didn't miss his mistake.   
"WHERE ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO WALK? ARE YOU BRAIN DEAD OR JUST A MORON?" She seemed to be able to yell so that the whole street started watching them. Sometimes I wonder myself. He said to himself then he looked at his watch. Crap!   
"I would love to continue to yell at you odango, but I'm late for work." He raked back his black hair trying to keep it out of his eyes just to find her glaring up at him. Her twin odango's were not quite as pristine as they had been, and was that a smudge of dirt on her face? He couldn't help but grin.   
"Jerk! Get out of my way. And I don't know what you're grinning at Chiba, but you had better wipe that smirk off your face. I don't appreciate being knocked over every day. You're HEAVY!" She dusted off the back of her short skirt then flounced off. He grinned at her again then turned so he could yell.   
"Hey Tsukino... There's dirt on your face!" He shouted over the people's heads. She turned back toward him, stuck out her tongue very childishly, then continued to walk off. Laughing Mamoru turned to continue his run to work when he noticed a bag on the ground. Usagi had forgotten all about her bag when he had knocked her over and picking it up he tried to find her blond head but she was out of sight.   
"Arrgg. I'll have to drop it off after work." Not that he knew where she lived, but he could find it. There was the phone book after all. Slinging the black mini backpack over his shoulder he resumed his mad dash to work. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2   
"CHIBA! YOUR LATE!" A voice bellowed at him just as he got off the elevator. His boss was standing just outside his office door arms crossed over his chest. Darien stopped by his own oddly clean desk and dropped off the backpack before facing his boss. Kenji tapped his foot impatiently as Mamoru entered his office and took a seat in front of the desk.   
"We have a new case for you Chiba, someone else has been assigned the one you were working on, and they've already taken the paperwork. On this assignment there will be no paperwork, and you will only report to me." Kenji told him in a low voice. The thought of no paperwork was to good to be true for Mamoru, but at the same time it meant something covert.   
"What's the assignment?" He asked simply in the same low voice his boss had used. He leaned forward so he could hear better.   
"There have been quite a few reports of odd occurrences around Jubaan lately ones that don't quite seem normal." Kenji spoke like he didn't realize what he was saying or he didn't want to. Mamoru thought back to the unearthly woman who had run into him the night before and wondered if that had anything to do with it.   
"Odd in what way?" It was the obvious question.   
"People suddenly becoming weak and blacking out is the most common one."   
"What's so odd about that? It happens all the time in this heat." Mamoru sat back in his chair watching Kenji look over his reports stalling for time.   
"It's odd because it will happen to everyone in the radius of three blocks or more. Also there are burglaries that will occur but nothing is stolen. One of them was on the 12th floor of a skyscraper where the only access was a window facing a 200 foot drop. No normal human can do such a thing." He looked at Mamoru who's eyes had widened and was now sitting bolt upright in his chair.   
"That is odd. And there are no leads whatsoever?" He already knew the answer. If there had been any leads, he wouldn't be here, but he wasn't sure how he could help any or even get started.   
"No. That's why I've called in the psychic. She'll help you as much as she can, although I don't know how much that will be. Ah.. This must be her now." He stood up as a shadow crossed the door pausing by it's side. Mamoru stood up too and leaned against the desk while Kenji went to open it. The woman outside seemed oddly familiar.   
She was a tall strong woman with waist-length black hair and red-black eyes. She wore a simple black dress suit that accentuated her lean body. There was a fierceness in her eyes that triggered Mamoru's memory, and he remembered her fighting with someone...   
"Mamoru Chiba this is Rei-" He drew a blank on the last name.   
"I just go by Rei Mr. Fugimia. And Mr. Chiba and I have already met." She reached out to shake Kenji's hand then Mamoru's. That's when he remembered.   
"Oh yeah. You were odango atama's friend when you guys where in middle school. I remember you two always fighting. It sure has been a while." He shook her hand but didn't say much more even though they had supposedly once dated. He had just thought of them as friends having fun, and she hadn't.   
"Yes. It has been a while. Well, I've already been filled in on the case, so should we get started? My car is in the parking-lot downstairs. We need to visit the scenes." Rei took charge and Mamoru just nodded. At this rate I won't even get to do anything. Charge ho here will do it all. The thought wasn't very nice, but then he didn't think Rei was all that nice either. Sure she looked great, but there was something about her that warned him. It was like she was ready to explode or spontaneously combust or something.   
"Good. You two get started, and Chiba, I want updates whenever you find something out." Kenji ordered sounding his bossiest.   
"Sure chief. And say hi to Makato too. I'm sure that wife of yours needs a friendly hello every once in a while." Mamoru told him. Rei stiffened at the mention of the name. Good one Chiba. He remembered to late that Makato had been Rei's friend once upon a time too. There had been five of them in all, but something had happened and they had split up or something. I guess growing up does that to people.   
Rei drove and Mamoru played the dutiful cop answering questions and taking samples. He even pulled out a little camera and took photos of a few things. All in all he wasn't all that interested in this case other than curiosity which was bad, he knew, but maybe it was because he kept seeing the beautiful woman who had come crashing into his life. He didn't even know who she was, or even her name but it didn't matter. After eight or so hours of driving around Rei dropped him back off at the police station. He grabbed his keys, and the backpack and headed toward the parking lot.   
"Hey Chiba! Isn't that a little big girly for you pal?" A cop from homicide called out to him. Mamoru recognized him a bit but not enough to remember his name.   
"I thought maybe it would help me get a girlfriend. Chicks dig these things." He joked back hoisting the bag onto his shoulder.   
"I hate to break it to you, Chiba, but it's gonna take a bit more than a backpack to get you a girl." He shook his head at the little backpack and grinned.   
"How's your wife doing?" Mamoru remembered that much.   
"Ami's doing great. Talk to you later Chiba." He walked off and Mamoru pushed the button on the elevator. Ami... that sounds familiar. Another one of Usako's friends? He didn't even realize he had used his private nickname for her. He hadn't even thought of it for years and it had been how long since he had run into her? Almost a year now? They always fought like they had just seen each other the day before, but it had been a long while. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I haven't even talked to her since she turned 18. Not really anyway." He mumbled stepping inside the elevator. She was about 21 now. He hadn't realized it had been three years. They ran into each other, literally, a couple times a year, but that was it. He had been busy going to college then the academy and she had been going to high school. He wondered what she was doing now, but it was no more than just wondering. He tucked the backpack under the seat of his bike then drove off to find a telephone booth.   
"I should have just checked at work." He mumbled to himself as he pulled over. There were two Tsukino's and he guessed it was the one in the apartment. She wouldn't still live at home. A few minutes later he pulled up to a middle class apartment building and parking on the street he took off his helmet and grabbed the bag. He entered the building only to find a fight going on.   
"My lease isn't up for two more years. You can't kick me out! It's against the law!" A voice cried with anger and anguish. Mamoru recognized it immediately.   
"I own the building and if I say you're out, your out. You will receive your deposit, and any amount you've paid, but you will not stay here a day more. Understand?" Whoever that was didn't sound very nice, and Mamoru waited for someone to come out of the office. Usagi slumped out holding a handful of papers with a notice of eviction on top. She saw him and almost couldn't find anything to say.   
"What are you doing here Mamoru-chan? Following me around this time?" There was no feeling behind the words, and they both knew she didn't mean them.   
"I came to drop this off but..." He held out the backpack by a strap and Usagi took it from him with shaking fingers.   
"Thank you. I'd invite you up to my apartment, but I have to get packing and find somewhere else to stay. I'm guessing you heard?" Her blue eyes were brimming with unshed tears and she looked so downcast, that Mamoru couldn't help but fell empathy towards her.   
"Yeah I did. Would you like some help? I'm not doing anything." Good one Chiba. Offer the one girl who hates you help. To his surprise she nodded.   
"Actually, I could use some help. I don't have much stuff, but I can't carry the boxes down all by myself. You sure you don't mind?" She looked up at him with those soulful eyes and there was no way he could say no.   
"I don't mind, odango atama. Come on let's get started." He tried to tease her but she didn't fall for the bait.   
"Alright. This way, and don't call me that." She mumbled and headed toward the stairs. It wasn't until then that Mamoru noticed the out of order sign on the elevator. She started up the stairs her long hair trailing behind her. It took all of Mamoru's strength not to watch her backside since she was still wearing her short skirt. He flushed red, but managed to get it under control by the time they reached the third floor.   
"Well now I know how you stay in shape." He remarked as they stopped so she could unlock the door on the stairs. She held it open, then shoved the door jam down so it wouldn't shut behind her. He followed her down the hall to room 313 and waited while she opened the door again. She flipped on the lights and stepped inside. He did too looking over the room at the same time.   
It was a one room apartment with a kitchen in one corner and a bed in the one diagonally from it. There was a bathroom across from the bed, but the door was shut. The bed was a mattress on a rickety stand with cute bunny sheets on it trying to hide the fact that it was falling apart. The carpet was a sickly green with a few spots on it and the linoleum of the kitchen was coming up off the floor. The only other pieces of furniture was a makeshift bureau and a small T.V. on top of it. Mamoru felt sick just looking at the room although it was spotless and smelled clean.   
"I know it isn't much." She said noticing his reaction. "But for what I can afford it works. I'm not here much anyway." She went to the small closet, and pulled out a few folded up boxes and began unfolding them using packaging tape to hold them together. Mamoru started unfolding one, and when she was done with hers she taped it up. Soon they had about eight boxes. Usagi took the clothes from the closet at put them in two of the boxes and taped them up getting her long golden hair caught in the tape.   
"Damn it." She swore softly carefully getting it free. Mamoru looked at her closely for a moment wondering, but he knew it couldn't be. He was distracted when she took the drawers from the bureau and started dumping them in boxes too. He didn't have time to see what the contents were before they were taped up and stacked next to the door. She handed him a box.   
"Go into the kitchen and put anything not perishable in a box. There's some soup cans and dried stuff. The milk and juice you can pour down the drain." She didn't wait for his answer and went to strip the bed, packing both the sheets and a comforter into one of the two large boxes. She put a lamp on top of the comforter and taped up that one too, then taking the other large box she went into the bathroom. A few minutes later she taped that one too and set it by the door also. By then Mamoru was done with the kitchen. The whole while he had been thinking.   
"Do you have a place to stay?" He asked her softly. She looked up at him and shook her head.   
"I was going to try to call someone, but I can always spend the night in my van if I can't find somewhere." She took the last box and went around the room putting anything she had missed into it. Mamoru saw a large stuffed bear disappear into the box and his heart did something it hadn't done for years. He actually cared what happened to her.   
"I have an extra room at my place... it's not much, but you can stay there till you find somewhere." He offered. She stopped in the middle of taping up the last box and looked him. She wasn't watching where her hair was going and it got stuck in the tape again but she didn't notice.   
"Are you sure? I mean we always fight, we have since we were little, and what would you're girlfriend have to say about it? I doubt she would want someone you barely know staying there." There was such hope in her eyes, that he almost couldn't bear it.   
"I don't have a girlfriend, and we haven't fought since I got here. I'm sure we can manage at least for a bit." He grinned at her, and for the first time that night she smiled.   
"I can't thank you enough." She jumped up to hug him not realizing that her hair was trapped until she yanked it painfully. "Owww!" Mamoru hurried to help her before she it came out. Once she was free, she hugged him wrapping her arms around his neck. Mamoru breath caught in this throat as his arms went around her waist. They both felt a small tingle wherever they touched, but neither one thought anything about it.   
"Odango... Usagi. Can I ask you something." He whispered still holding on to her. She seemed reluctant to let go, and when he thought about it, he didn't want to let her go either. She leaned back to look up at him, but was still in his arms.   
"Sure thing. What is it?" She looked up into his deep blue eyes with her cerulean own watching his face.   
"Why are you getting kicked out? Like you said if you're lease isn't up, then you shouldn't be evicted as long as you pay." He saw pain flash in her eyes and wondered what he'd said. She left the safety of his arms and went to finish taping the last box. He wondered if she was going to answer.   
"Yoshido down there, the guy I was arguing with, thought he was my boyfriend. I told him I wasn't numerous times but he still believed he was. Somehow he got a key to my room and decided that he was going to come visit one night..." Here she cut off and she looked away from Mamoru so he wouldn't see the tears. Mamoru had a horrible feeling that he knew what had happened, and he moved to Usagi and touched her shoulder gently. She jumped looking at him and once he saw her eyes, he knew.   
"O God! Did you can the police?" He was horrified and angry that any man could do such a thing to such an innocent woman. She looked down again as tears escaped her eyes. She nodded.   
"Yeah but they didn't do anything. He told them that I was making it up to get free rent when I had already paid till the end of next year. They believed him." She was trying hard not to cry and he could see it. Kneeling down he put his arms around her drawing her into a hug.   
"It's okay. I'll take care of you." He whispered. She nodded dumbly then started to cry. He sat down on the floor pulling her into his lap letting her get the tears out. Tenderly he rubbed her back even though his mind was filled with dark thoughts. He wanted to kill the jerk that had done this to her, to strangle him slowly and watch him die. It was a nice thought, but he had more important concerns. Usagi finally managed to stop her crying and she wiped her red eyes with her sleeve.   
"I'm sorry Mamoru-chan. I didn't mean to cry." She was more upset that she had cried in front of him than why. He hugged her again then helped her up.   
"Don't worry about it. Let's get this stuff packed up and get out of here." He said firmly grabbing one of the boxes then opening the door. She grabbed another one and lead the way out and down the stairs. In the lobby there was no one around as they carried the boxes through the large room and out to the parking lot. Usagi led him to a small Volkswagen van.   
"Can you carry two for a second?" She asked him and when he nodded she stacked her box on his the hurried to open up the back. She took the box back and carried it into the van then reached out for the other one. She shut the van and they went back inside for the next load. This time eyes followed them across the room. Mamoru's skin began to crawl but he ignored the man until all the boxes were out. Usagi went upstairs to make one last check of her apartment, then hurried back down.   
"It's all empty. I need to get my money back for rent and the deposit." She turned to the office and faced Yoshido. He handed her an envelope which she promptly opened. Satisfied she turned back to Mamoru. "It's all here." She tucked it in her backpack, and went to the doors. She didn't ear what Yoshido said, but suddenly Mamoru moved and the man was on his back hands covering his nose.   
"I'll call the police on you man!" He cried out nasally. Mamoru laughed coldly.   
"I am a cop moron. Stay way from Usako or you'll get more than a bloody nose." He said his tone filled with ice. Usagi got two shocks in that sentence. One she hadn't known Mamoru was a cop, and two she had never heard him call her that before. She kinda liked the name, and since this wasn't the time to mention it, she didn't say anything. He looked at her and the cruel look in his eyes faded. "Come on." He put an arm around her shoulders and led her out to her van.   
"You didn't have to do that Mamoru-chan. He wasn't going to do anything to me." Usagi leaned against him for a moment then got into her van. She held the door open and looked at him. Mamoru shrugged.   
"After all he's done, he deserved a lot worse. Now come on. I'm parked out front." He shut her door, and walked around the side of the building to the front and got on his bike. Usagi pulled her van around and waited for him. Mamoru revved the engine angrily, then shot off before he remembered to wait for her, but she had managed to keep up. He grinned at her through his helmet then concentrated on the road. A few minutes later he pulled up to his own apartment building and showed her the way to guest parking. He took the space next to her for his bike, then helped her out of the van. 


	4. Chapter 4

"We'll take up a couple boxes with us then come get the rest after I get you settled. I wouldn't advise leaving anything out here overnight. There is a guard, but stuff can happen." He told her opening the back of the van and grabbing the box that tumbled out at him. It was light so he handed it to her and took the next one. He shut the doors then lead the way.   
The difference between the apartment buildings was like night and day. Where the other on had been shabby around the edges, this one had plush carpets and fresh paint. Flowers is vases where shown artfully around the room and even the elevator had a small plant in the corner. It reminded Usagi of a hotel.   
"Wow. I don't mean to sound rude, but you must be rich to live here. It's like a classy hotel or something." Her voice was filled with awe and Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle.   
"It does cost a lot, but with what I make on the force, and my inheritance, it's easy enough to afford." They stopped on the twelfth floor and he jammed his foot into the elevator door while she went through. The doors shut quickly behind him. He stopped again at room 1221 and leaned the box against the wall while he fished out his keys, opened the door and snaked his arm around to turn on the lights. Then he showed her the way to the guest room. Her jaw dropped in shock as she got a good look around.   
Everywhere she looked she saw luxury and elegance. In the living room there was a black leather couch, love-seat, coffee table, and a huge T.V. with surround sound stereo. There was a large cd tower next to a 30 disk juke box type stereo. The next room was like a mini recreation room with a billiard table, low light, and even a dart board against the wall. There was another stereo in here, although only a 6 disk changer. Off that was a small hall with two bedrooms and a kitchen going off it. He led her to the center door.   
Inside was a queen sized bed although it only had a sheet on it. It looked soft and comfortable and she was tempted to bounce on it. Instead she set the box on it and looked around. Next to the bed which was in the middle was a night stand with a lamp and an alarm clock. There was a closet across from the bed and a desk in one of the corners. She knew it would be perfect for her computer which was still in the car. All along the wall on the far side of the bed, where curtains a deep royal blue. After he set his box on the bed, Mamoru went to the cord at the side and swept them open. Usagi gasped in shock.   
"Oh wow." Outside was a balcony which wrapped around the corner of the building to connect to the other bedroom. It also led onto a small part of the roof where a small garden stood. Usagi couldn't help but open the door and look at it. Red roses of every shape and size were planted in raised beds. They were carefully tended and looked beautiful. She leaned against the wrought iron railing and looked back at Mamoru.   
"They're beautiful Mamoru-chan. I never knew you liked roses." She leaned over and smelled on breathing in it's wonderful scent. She sneezed inelegantly and heard him laugh at her.   
"Yes I do love roses. They were my mother's favorite, I think." He took a pair of clippers and sniped a beautifully budded rose and making sure there weren't any thorns he handed it to her. She smelled it and sneezed again.   
"You think?" She already knew what he was going to say but she had to ask again. It had been so long since she had heard the story that she wasn't even sure if it had been him.   
"My parents were killed in a car accident when I was six. The same accident gave me amnesia." It had been him. That she remembered.   
"Right.. I remember. I'm so sorry Mamoru-chan. I didn't mean to bring it up." She really was sorry and she hoped that he could see it. His voice was incredibly soft when he answered making her look up at him. She so wanted to be able to reach out and comfort him but she couldn't.   
"It's okay Usako... I think about it all the time anyway." He looked up really quick when he realized that he had said out loud. Usagi was chewing her lower lip in thought.   
"Bunny. I like it. It's much better than odango atama that's for sure." She smiled up at him. He grinned back at her.   
"Yes it is isn't it. You still going to call me baka?" It was a challenge and they both new it. Usagi didn't even have to think about it.   
"Of course not Mamo-chan. Come on, let's go get the rest of my stuff. I want to put my comforter on that bed and see if it's really as soft as it looks." She clapped her hands over her mouth embarrassment coloring her face. "I can't believe I just said that. I sound like I did when I was fourteen." She giggled and he took her by the shoulders leading her back through his apartment. He was laughing but trying not to show it in case she would be insulted. Usagi tickled him lightly making him laugh out loud.   
"Fourteen or twenty one it doesn't matter. You're still silly." He tickled her back and she swatted his hands away.   
"Stop it Mamo-chan." She grabbed his hands so he couldn't tickle her but before she could do anything else she felt her hands and arms tingle. Mamoru felt it to for he suddenly let go.   
"What was that?" He whispered under his breath as they eyed each other. She shrugged twisting her fingers in her hair and looking down.   
"I have no idea, but I kinda liked it. Anyway come on." She escaped out the door and was halfway to the elevator before he realized she was going. He caught up to her just as the elevator arrived. Ten minutes later all of her stuff had been tucked away around her room, and Usagi went down to get one more thing. Mamoru went through his room and put any bit article of clothing away before she could see it laughing at himself the whole time for actually caring.   
"I'm twenty-six for god's sake, not a kid anymore." He told himself harshly as he shut the closet. He looked at his watch and realized that she should have been back already. Out in the hallway there was no one there so he took the elevator down to the lobby, there he found Usagi being escorted out the door buy the night watchman.   
"I'm staying with Mamoru Chiba. Why don't you believe me? Look I even have luggage." She hoisted the bag on her shoulder while making another futile attempt to convince the guard. He was holding onto the back of her shirt making it ride up and Mamoru got a nice glimpse of her smooth slim waist. Idiot. He told himself shaking the thought out of his head then chasing them out the door.   
"Because Mr. Chiba doesn't have lady guests. I don't know who you are, but you do not belong here." The man replied crisply. Usagi gave appeared to give up in defeat so that the guard let her go, but faster than either men thought possible she was sprinting to the door and hiding behind Mamoru. She grabbed on to his shirt starting the tingling again and quickly let go.   
"Nice timing." She told him. He tried not to be distracted by her touch.   
"I am incredibly sorry Mr. Chiba but this girl seems to think that she is staying with you. I tried to-"   
"She is staying with me. She's my new roommate. Eric Chandler this is Usagi Tsukino." He said trying not to laugh at both Usagi's hiding and Eric's stricken look. Usagi came out from behind him putting down the suitcase sized bag and holding out a hand to the man. Usagi realizing that he was American had done just the right thing for he took her hand and shook it gently.   
"My apologies Ms. Tsukino. I honestly had no idea." He said gravely bowing a bit. Usagi was instantly charmed.   
"It's okay, I understand completely, and I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused both of you." She looked at Mr. Chandler then at Mamoru and bowed her head knowing she was a problem.   
"You look like I'm going to yell at you Usagi. It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Mamoru told her quickly and she looked up to make sure it was true. He gave her a reassuring smile then picked up her bag. It was heavy but he still put it on a shoulder then grabbed her hand to drag her back inside. This time instead of just a tingle it was a complete shock. They drew back eyes looking at each other for answers but finding none. Mr. Chandler coughed breaking the tension and they all went into the lobby.   
"Mr. Chandler I guess you had better know that it's my van in the parking lot too. I don't want it to get towed." Usagi told him smiling hesitantly at him. The man, barely older than she was, took the smile for flirting and smiled back at her.   
"Don't worry about it miss. I'll keep an eye on it for you." He offered and puffed up his chest standing at attention. She couldn't help but giggle as they got onto the elevator but once the doors shut the smile disappeared. She turned to the wall and banged her head against it. The dull thud got Mamoru's attention.   
"Don't do that. You'll get a headache not to mention kill a couple brain cells." He drew her away from the wall paying no attention to the electricity flowing between them. It was hard to ignore, but they managed.   
"I'm sorry I've cause you so much trouble Mamoru-chan. You were so nice to take me in and all, I didn't mean to repay you like this." She shook his hands off and looked down at the floor tears brimming yet again. He sighed heavily making her look up at him.   
"You are not a problem Usako. It was just a misunderstanding, that's all. Don't worry about it. Besides I think he has a crush on you now." She didn't respond to his taunting voice, but the tears didn't over flow. Instead she took a deep if shaky breath then reached to take her bag from him. He hadn't even realized what she was doing until the weight was gone from his shoulder. Quickly she threw the strap over her head so that it crossed her chest and the bag rested on her hip.   
"I would have carried it." He was slightly awed at her strength. She had lifted it as though it weighed practically nothing and he knew that it had to at least weigh 15 pounds. She shook her head and shrugged.   
"I'd rather have it with me, I'm used to it. Normally I don't let it out of my sight." She rested a hand possessively on the bag and Mamoru wondered what could possible be in it, but he said nothing.   
"Alright. It's your bag." Yawning he held the elevator door open for her on their floor then followed her down to the room. Once inside she disappeared into her room while he went into the kitchen to fix some coffee. Thinking better of it he put a kettle full of water on to boil.   
"Do you want some hot coco?" He yelled into the hallway. There was a mumbled reply that sounded something like an affirmative, so he pulled out two mugs, then went to turn on the stereo. "I hope you don't mind classical!" He yelled again. This time there was no answer so he put it on anyway. He hadn't listened to it for a while, but sometimes it helped to sooth his nerves. After all the electricity he'd felt that day, and Usagi's problems it couldn't hurt. He heard a slight noise from the entryway. Looking up his eyes went wide and a soft smile formed on his lips.   
Usagi was dressed in cute pink pajamas that full pants and long sleeve shirt her arms hidden in the long sleeves. The shirt was buttoned to the chin and she even wore small pink slippers. Little moons and bunnies decorated the cloth. The outfit triggered a memory of long ago.   
"Didn't you run to school one day in an outfit just like that? I think you made it almost all the way there before I finally told you that you were still in your pj's. What were you then... 16?" He watched her face turn a similar pink to the cloth. She smiled ruefully and sat down on the love seat her head in her hands and her hair trailing beside her still in the odangos. After she finally got her color under control she looked up at him.   
"Leave it to you to remember that, and no I was 18 and late for my finals. I had to run all the way home, then back again." She rubbed the cloth of her sleeve against her face a sad smile on her face. "I passed all my finals, and later that week I graduated, much to everyone's surprise. Even yours as I remember." She shook her head noticing his face turning a bit pink.   
"I always knew you would, but there were times when I wondered if you'd klutz out before you got there. I'm glad to see that you didn't." She giggled at him and he had to laugh.   
"I was a klutz back then wasn't I. Even so, you still managed to be the one always running in to me. I'm surprised we never managed to break anything with some of those falls we took." It was true too. Both of them had received some nasty bruises with their falls like the time he had bowled her over into a plant stand. Pots and plants had rained over them for what seemed like hours before they could move safely. The whistle on the kettle sounded and Mamoru went to pour the coco. Usagi tucked her feet under her and looked over the room taking in the wealth.   
"He must be rich." She whispered. Remembering something she slipped into her room then back onto the couch before he returned. When he handed her the cup of coco, she handed him an envelope. He set his cup on the table and looked in the envelope. Without saying anything he held it out to her shaking his head.   
"You have to take it Mamoru-chan. It may be a while before I can find a place and I know living here costs a lot of money. Plus I wouldn't feel right staying here for free. I wont mooch." She said firmly refusing to take back the money. After a staring contest which no one won, he stuffed it in the back pocket of his black slacks. Sighing resolutely he sat down on the couch and for a second Usagi looked at him funny. His black shirt and slacks matched the black couch perfectly and he looked like he only had a head and arms. She giggled again confusing him.   
"What?" He asked trying to understand. Usagi couldn't stop laughing as the disembodied head turned to look around.   
"You... you look...the black." She tried to tell him but was laughing to hard. She had to set her coco down without tasting it so it wouldn't spill. She still couldn't stop laughing. It took him a while but he finally understood. By then she couldn't have stopped laughing even if he had dumped a bucket of water on her. She had to lay on her side curled up on the couch she was laughing so hard.   
"Well I'm glad you find it so funny odango atama." He said trying not to laugh. He hadn't believed it possible, but she started to laugh harder. Tears ran from her eyes, and her hair was completely disheveled. Mamoru had been sitting across from her, but now he switched sides sitting on the coffee table.   
He had realized that she was laughing because inside she didn't want to cry anymore but as soon as the amusement wore off, she would be devastated again. As he watched he saw the change take place. Her laughter stopped, and after a few completely silent moments, the tears started to run again. This time in earnest. She cried silently her eyes closed and her face showing her pain. Gently he smoothed her hair back tracing her face with a light touch. She let out a heart wrenching sob and without thinking he had taken her into his arms and was holding her to his chest like a small child.   
He hadn't realized that she was so thin, and as he moved from the table to the larger couch he found out just how light she was. She was strong sure, but malnourished. He felt sorry that she had been forced to live life like this, but his thoughts were pushed aside by her need for comfort. She continued to cry silently but her body shook with sobs as he held her close trying to think of something soothing to say. He gave up, and let her cry.   
Somewhere along the way her hair had come undone, and as she began to quiet down he realized just how much of it there was. His hand was tangled in the smooth as silk strands and as he freed it, he watched it's golden sheen in the light from the kitchen. She really was beautiful and had been for as long as he had known her, he had never been willing to admit it before. That and he had been pretty much self centered then too. She had stopped crying while he was thinking and was now looking up at him with much the same expression as his.   
"What are you thinking about Usako?" He asked barely above a whisper. He didn't look down at her because he was suddenly overcome with the strong desire to kiss her. Without realizing it she had wrapped her arms around him and both of his were around her waist rubbing against the bare skin. Neither of them knew what was going on between them or why, but they felt incredibly close. Maybe too close.   
"I was thinking how amazing it is that this morning I was yelling at you for running over me again and now you're saving me from Yoshido. We've never been more than acquaintances, and the cause for bruises, but now I feel like I've known you my whole life. I can't thank you enough Mamo-chan." She told him the honest truth and suddenly Mamoru realized that he felt the same way.   
"You're right Usako. It does feel like we've known each other forever, but what's more, I don't know how I could ever have not been your friend. It's just so... so..."   
"Perfect?" She offered. He nodded smiling.   
"Yeah perfect. I'm glad I got you away from that bastard." His voice changed from soft and sweet to full of anger so fast that she flinched in his arms. His hands around her waist tightened and she relaxed into his hold. Despite the sudden amount of emotion running through them, Mamoru had a sudden awful thought.   
"Usako... have you been to a doctor since..." The possibility was just to much for him. He looked down at her in earnest and when she shook her head he was stunned.   
"It wouldn't have mattered anyway, I'm not pregnant." She told him sounding completely sure.   
"How can you know?" Again he wondered what he had said when she looked away from him. Thankfully no tears were in evidence this time although her voice was still full of pain.   
"I can't have children. A couple years ago I thought that I might be pregnant. I went in to be tested and they discovered that there was no way I could. Something to do with the fact that my half of the DNA needed to produce a child is incomplete." It was an old pain and something that she would never get over.   
"Oh. I'm sorry I brought it up then." He watched her face, and she seemed to lighten up.   
"I'm used to it Mamo-chan. I wish I could though. There's something to be said for children." She was talking to herself more than him, but he understood none the less.   
"I could see you with a little girl. Her hair would be put up in the same odangos as yours." He chuckled at the vision then hugged her close. She yawned and as contagious as yawns are, he did too. "Bed time." Without warning he stood up with her still in his arms, and carried her into her room. The pink comforter was at the bottom of the bed and after placing her on the bed he pulled it over her.   
"Is it as soft as it looked?" He asked leaning against the bed post. She nodded and tucked it under her chin.   
"Thank you Mamo-chan. I really can't thank you enough for all you've done for me today. You didn't have to." She thanked him trying not to fall asleep.   
"Don't worry about it. I have tomorrow off, so we can go do something. Maybe we should visit the arcade like we used to when we were kids. My friend still works there." He offered. She nodded sleepily.   
"Sounds like fun. Thank you again Mamo-chan. You don't need to." She whispered, then fell asleep. Far to much emotional stress for one day. He thought.   
"For some reason I think I do need to Usako." He whispered before shutting the door to her room and leaving his golden girl behind. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
For once in a long while it was silent as he woke up. No alarm clock blaring, no telephone ringing to tell him he was late, only peace and quite. Well maybe not so quiet. Dishes clinked softly in the kitchen and he could hear the low hum of a radio, but they were unobtrusive sounds. Not the infinitely annoying ones he normally woke to. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the room and his stomach growled. Grinning he pushed back the covers and got up to get some breakfast. On his way to the door he passed a mirror showing him his mussed hair, and wrinkled sweats. I'll live.  
The apartment was dark, as usual, but the kitchen light was on and a plate of food stood on the stove covered by a plate warmer. He sniffed at it apprehensively remembering one of Usagi's last attempts at cooking, but unlike 6 years ago this smelled delicious. Taking a bite he found it to taste as good as it looked.  
"I promise I wont try to kill you." A light cheerful voice told him from the doorway, and Mamoru sat down at the table looking over his shoulder at her. His breath caught in his throat and he forced himself to say something to cover it.  
"That's good to know." Was all he managed. He still was unable to take his eyes off the woman in the doorway. Usagi wore soft pink short shorts, and a white midriff tank top. Her hair was brushed to a fine gloss and pinned up in her natural odangos. Her blue eyes sparkled and her smile was as cheerful as her voice. She really was quite thin, thinner than he had remembered her being. Luckily for her, her muscle and leanness covered it up well.  
"I can cook now Mamoru-chan. I've had lots of practice since I realized that I didn't want to end up killing myself. A friend of my gave me some tips before we parted ways." There was a little bit of sadness there, but she shrugged it off.  
"Hm... maybe you can teach me a couple things." He grinned devilishly. "Maybe. I happen to be a very good chef myself." He took another bite of eggs and finally managed to drag his eyes off her.  
"I look forward to trying some of you're food then. Are we really going to Matoki's arcade today?" She padded across the kitchen floor in her pink slippers and sat across from Mamoru.   
"Yes. I have to get ready, but then we'll go. I have to go shopping too. I don't have food enough for two people." He finished off his plate and put it in the sink. The dishes that had been in there before were gone, and he looked in the cupboard and saw the dishes cleaned. "You do not have to be the maid Usagi." He looked over at her. She was swinging her legs over the edge of the chair like a little kid.   
"It's okay Mamoru-chan. It's the least I can do." She didn't look up at him, only at the bunny slippers on her swinging feet.  
"Just Mamoru Usagi. Anyway, I'll go get ready. Thanks for doing the dishes." He flashed her a smile as he walked past. She looked about ready to say something, but she decided against it. Once he was out of the room she got up and walked to hers thinking to herself.  
He really is handsome, even in is pajamas. She giggled. I just wish I knew what was going on. That weird feeling whenever we touch, how I can usually tell what he's thinking... She opened the door to her room and saw a black flash race under her bed.  
"He's going to kill me for not telling him." She whispered. Sighing heavily she sat and the desk and turned her laptop on. She could do a bit of work while she waited. She was pretty far into her work when the black streak landed on the desk. She looked at it with large eyes.  
"You know you aren't supposed to come out." She told it frankly. Just then the door opened and it ran out the door past a startled Mamoru. He had come to tell her that he was ready, when he heard her talking to someone. Quietly he opened the door knowing the whole time that he really shouldn't. Something small and black ran past his feet and Usagi jumped to her feet and slipping out the door she ran after it.  
"What the hell?" He asked the empty room then went after them both. In the recreation room he found Usagi holding the black thing and giving it a good yelling. It was the black cat he remembered from when she was young and she was yelling at it as though it understood. When she saw him, she cradled it in her arms and lowered her head ready to get in trouble. Instead he reached out and pet the cat gently.  
"Luna right?" He asked her. She looked up at him yet again shocked speechless. She nodded and handed over the cat as he reached for it. "What a beautiful cat. At least you match the furniture." He told it in the same manner Usagi had. The cat meowed back at him and he laughed.  
"I'm glad you agree. You do have a cat box for her don't you Usagi? That was why the suitcase was so heavy." Again she just nodded watching him and the cat. "And before you ask, we are allowed to have pets here, and no I'm not mad you didn't tell me. After what you've been through I'm surprised you've told me anything." He told her softly gazing back at her with his intense blue eyes. She was suddenly hugging him, crushing the cat between them.  
"O thank you Mamo-chan. I was so worried that you'd be upset about her." She murmured letting go when the cat yowled. She scratched the cat's ears. He set her down gently, then drew Usagi to him his hands wrapped around her waist and sending sparks through them both.  
"I won't ever get mad at you Usako, not ever." He let go with one hand and used it to push her bangs out of her eyes. "I promise." He told her. Without thinking about it she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him to her kissing him tenderly. When she drew back they were both shaking. Mamoru's hands had found their way back to her waist and were caressing the bare skin while she ran her fingers through his hair.  
"Mamo-chan-" She tried to say something, but couldn't. He already knew how she felt just as she knew his feelings. They smiled at each other not wanting to let go.  
"Usako, stay here. With me. Not as anything more than friends if you don't want to, but I don't want you to go. I don't think I could be anything but unhappy if you left." He whispered softly almost not able to say it. It was harder than he had ever thought to tell her his emotions but he did it anyway cause he wanted her to know.  
I shouldn't... oh I really shouldn't. He'll figure it out. So what if he does... No, he can't find out who I really am, I've already bumped into him, what if he recognizes me? But I don't want to leave. I want him! She thought to herself almost frantically. She could barely think because of the feelings coursing through here and for the first time they won.  
"I'll stay... I don't want to leave, but I don't want to stay as just you're friend either. I'm just not really sure I can be a girlfriend right now is there a between?" She whispered back looking at his chest and not him. He kissed her forehead and she looked up at him.  
"That's just fine with me. Besides we have a lot to learn about each other too. You ready?" They really did have to leave now if they were going to get it all done today. She left his warm arms and grabbed her mini backpack. Before slinging it over her shoulder she looked at it funny.  
""ll this because of a backpack I dropped. Amazing." She looked at him and Mamoru went and took it from her.  
"It really is odd. Come on let's go." He handed it back to her then grabbed his keys and her hand leading her down to the parking lot. There he led her to his shining red car. Her eyes widened and she stood rooted to the spot.  
"This is yours? My god Mamoru-ch- Mamoru." She could barely fathom how much money this thing had cost. The Ferrari cost more than she did. He laughed at her. He tugged on her hand and she finally had to either move or fall over. He opened the passenger side door for her and she cautiously climbed it. Never before had she ridden in something so grand.  
"It's okay Usako. It won't bite you." He laughed again as he shut the door. I've never laughed this much in my life! She must be good for me. He sighed and got in the drivers side. She was still looking at it barely able to touch the seatbelt for fear of hurting something. Mamoru caught her hand in his and she looked up at him. "It's okay Usako. You can't hurt it." Oh... what a metaphor. He thought, but she nodded and snapped the seatbelt on.  
"Okay Mamoru. Sorry I'm a bit... jumpy." What an understatement.   
"It's okay, just try to relax and have a good time. How about I buy you an ice cream at Matoki's?" Time to go back to old tricks.  
"Really?! I would love one!" She squealed happily in his ear, but he didn't mind the noise. He was only happy that he had found a way to get food into her even junk food at that. It was a quick drive to the arcade but all during the drive they could feel each other sitting side by side. Each one thought their own thoughts, but they were entirely conscious of the other with out thinking about it. Once there, Mamoru dropped Usagi off in front of the arcade while he parked behind the building.   
To her the building looked just the same as it had years ago when she had come here every day. The same sliding doors, the same lighting, the same schoolgirls running back and forth between the games trying to decide which one to play or watch, it was all the same. Usagi missed it very much. Without waiting for Mamoru she stepped forward and the sensors swished the doors open. Cool air washed over her body making her shiver. She stood looking over the room until a familiar voice yelled at her.   
"I'm not paying to air-condition all of Jubaan. Shut the door!" He sounded older, and more stern but there was a hint of playfulness in the voice as though he had said it all before and didn't really expect her to listen. Usagi stepped inside and the doors shut behind her. The noise from the machines assaulted her years and the giddy cries of the children brought tears to her eyes. A warm arm wrapped around her waist, and Usagi had never been so glad of the comfort.  
"It's odd isn't it Usako. You used to be one of those carefree girls." His low voice filled her ears even over the din, and she nodded slightly leaning into him. Shifting her gaze, she looked over the counter top as he led her to one of the window-side booths. They sat at a booth warmed by the sunshine streaming through the windows, but even with the added warmth she seemed a little bit chilled.  
Sitting across from him she tried on a smile and seemed to manage to hold it. He smiled back then turned to look at the counter and the man behind it.  
"Hey Matoki a man could starve waiting for you to get your butt in gear." He yelled loudly. Giggles started up across the room and Usagi grinned too. When she was little she too had hidden a crush for Matoki but he was always spoken for. That didn't stop girls from dreaming now did it?  
"Mamoru! Hey buddy I'll be there in a sec." Was the laughing reply. Usagi saw him handing a float over to a girl about the age of 15 who could barely keep from giggling. She had to smile at the effect he had over women of all ages. Mamoru caught her.  
"He's perfect for this job." He said matching her thoughts.  
"Aye that he is. Doesn't look like he's changed much. A little older of course but he still looks like he's having fun." She grinned as he pretended to spill something to the delight of someone else. Finally he wiped his hands on a towel and headed over. When he saw who Mamoru was with he stopped dead in his tracks.  
"If you two start fighting, your both outta here. I've had a nice few years of peace." He looked back and forth between them waiting. When nothing happened he stepped forward. "Drugs… it's gatta be drugs. You two okay?" They both nodded and still said nothing. Finally he tossed his pad and pen on the table and eyed them. "What's the joke?"  
"No joke Matoki we promise. Meet my new roommate Usagi Tsukino. I believe you remember her." Mamoru managed to keep a strait face while Usagi was on the verge of bursting. Matoki just grinned and held out a hand which she shook.  
"Nice one Mamoru. Pull a good one over me. That's okay, I don't mind. It's nice to meet you Usagi… again. Now what would you two like to eat… oh no… wait. I remember your appetite. You'll eat me out of the restaurant given the chance. Who's paying?" He looked back and forth between them trying to figure this out and managed to be thoroughly confused. Mamoru raised a hand and Matoki's eyebrows went up. "If you say so man. It's your money."  
"I'd like a double bacon cheeseburger, a side order of fries, a large banana sundae with extra whipped and a cherry on top." She rapped off without thinking about it. It was a chance to eat and she wasn't about to give it up. Mamoru chuckled silently and she shot him a glance. His eyes sparkled with silent laughter and she rolled her eyes.  
"Right… a cherry on top. And you Mamoru?" He wrote it all down dutifully believing every word. Mamoru ordered the same thing. He ripped off the top sheet and went into the back to give the order to the cook. Once he had entered the swinging doors Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other. Neither could contain themselves a bit longer and they both burst out laughing. Matoki poked his head out of the door to give them a good look then went back into the kitchen.  
Their order arrived which they both dutifully ate and Mamoru paid for all the while looking at Matoki who still didn't get that there really was no joke. Usagi pulled some extra change out of her purse and ran off to play her favorite game for a few moments while Mamoru and Matoki talked.  
"Okay, what's really going on Mamoru-chan? You two used to hate each other" He ran his fingers through his sandy blond hair and gave Mamoru a meaningful look that said no more jokes. Mamoru sighed and sat down at the counter. Slowly he told Matoki the basics of what had happened leaving out the things he knew Usagi wouldn't want anyone else to know. When he was done Matoki was as livid as he had been.  
"What a bastard! What are you going to do about it?" His eyes glinted with something that looked almost sinister. Mamoru was shocked that Matoki could feel that way about anyone since he had always thought he was such a fun loving guy.  
"I'll have him watched for one thing. I don't think Usagi's willing to testify so we will have to catch him in the act. Most people who do this sort of thing, do it more than once. Other than that there isn't much I can do, but I can't tell you how good it felt to hit the guy." Mamoru clenched his fist as he spoke catching Matoki's attention but he just nodded.   
Just then a familiar voice giggled and they both looked over at Usagi who had for once actually beaten the game. She felt their gaze and turned to them. She got up and came over to Mamoru who stood up.  
"Is it time to go?" She asked softly and Mamoru nodded.  
"Yup. We have shopping to do. See you Matoki, and thanks for the delicious food." They both shook Matoki's hand and Usagi bowed before they headed out. Usagi was tired and fell asleep during the car ride. They hurried through the shopping and once home he unloaded the groceries while she took a nap. In all it was a happy, if unusual day for both of them, and neither one really minded that during the night one of them awoke to the feeling of distress, and the other felt the beginnings of the same pain but remembered nothing else. 


	6. Chapter 6

As usual on Monday mornings Mamoru's alarm clock woke him at 6:30 in the morning, but unlike every other day he actually got up, turned it off, and took a shower instead of ignoring it for an hour and a half in favor of sleep. It was in the shower that he noticed a horrible bruise on his right shoulder and his entire arm was sore. Did I fall out of bed? It was plausible, but not very probable. There had been times before when he had woken up with mysterious injuries, but nothing this painful.  
He dressed carefully making sure to wear a shirt that hid the bruise but it was already smaller than it had been when he noticed it. That was another unusual feat. All of his mysterious wounds always healed faster than humanly possible. He knew that this one would be gone by early afternoon, and only a little stiffness would be evidence of the thing when he got home this evening. Usagi… what if…  
He ran out of his bedroom to find her in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She had managed to find his waffle iron, and was making blueberry waffles. She looked none the worse for wear, maybe a little tired but she was still in her pajamas so he couldn't see any bruises. Her hair was a little limper than normal, but it was exceedingly hot this morning. He turned on the air conditioner and went back into his room to grab his jacket. When he came back into the kitchen Usagi saw him and giggled softly.  
"What?" He asked sitting down at the table to watch her. She pulled a waffle out of the iron with a fork careful not to burn herself and set it on a stack next to her.  
"You're still wearing that green jacket. It's the same one you used to wear when we were kids." Merriment still rang in her voice and Mamoru looked down at it.  
"You know what? Your right. I hadn't even thought about it. Why? Don't you like it?" He became suddenly self conscious and started picking at the sleeves. Usagi placed a plate of waffles and syrup before him and took his hand to stop him.  
"It looks very good on you, but isn't it a little old?" She asked softly and he was more thinking about her touch that her words so he could reply honestly.  
"Maybe a little, but it's my favorite." He sounded just a little bit forlorn and she giggled softly again.  
"Then by all means wear it till it falls apart. And it does look good on you." She repeated and went back to her waffles finishing off the batter before sitting down with her own plate. He watched her for a few moments before starting on his own food.  
"You look tired." He told her. She yawned and grinned.   
"I am. I feel like I didn't get a wink of sleep last night." She shook her head and shrugged just a bit then looked at the floor. Luna sat there looking back at her. "Morning to you too kitty. Mamo-chan where did you put the cat food?" He pointed to a cabinet and she got up to get it, he thought somewhat stiffly. Watching her carefully, she crossed the floor and opened the top cabinet for a second he thought he saw the skin of her back looking just a little bit red, right where the bottom of her shirt rode up just a bit, but before he could get a second look it was gone.  
I must be imagining things. Why would she have the same weird accidents I do? He studied his food while he ate trying not to watch her out of the corner of his eye. She pet the cat for a few after feeding it then went back to her food. She had just taken her dish to the sink when the doorbell rang. She looked down at her pajama's then grinned. He got up to answer the door knowing there wasn't a way she could. He was surprised to find Rei waiting outside.  
"About time. Come on. We're going." She ordered quickly and loudly not giving him time to think or really understand what was going on. Her eyes sparked with energy and the cherry red dress she wore added to it and somehow, in a wind he didn't feel, her waist length hair waved as though in a breeze.  
"Going where?" He stammered. She gave him a sour look.  
"Don't you pay attention to your radio anymore? It's been on the scanner all morning. There's been another incident and we need to get there before those idiots screw it up again." It was obvious that she mean the police when she said idiots and Mamoru felt the beginnings of anger, but he hadn't the time right now.  
"Okay, I'll be right back." He told her than hurried back into the kitchen. Usagi was putting a sandwich into a paper bag along with a bag of chips he grabbed his keys off the hook.  
"I gatta go. I'm not sure what time I'll be home." He told her. She turned and held out he bag which he took.  
"Lunch. I have a feeling you would have forgotten." She said softly. She seemed a bit subdued and this was the first he noticed it, but he said nothing. He grinned.  
"COME ON CHIBA!" A very familiar voice yelled from the doorway. Mamoru missed Usagi's look, and if he had seen it, he might have stayed just a bit longer, but he didn't. Instead he ran out of the room with a goodbye. The door slammed and Usagi was left by herself. She looked around the room then at her cat.  
"Do you really think it was her?" She whispered. The cat looked at her but said nothing and she laughed at herself. "Your right. It couldn't have been. Come on Luna." She said before going into her room. She shut the door firmly and put a chair under the doorknob just in case. Then carefully, and with a slight gasp of pain she lifted her shirt over her head revealing a very large and very red welt on her back. It went from over her right shoulder, to just below the waistline. It had been healing during the night, but it still hurt.  
"Usagi!" A small feminine voice gasped. Usagi looked at Luna and frowned. The cat circled the woman looking at the wound carefully. "That's horrible!" Usagi agreed.  
"I know Luna… it hurts too. I would hate to think what would have happened if the Moonlight Knight hadn't deflected it with his shoulder. I hope he's okay." She said softly looking out the window and at the miniature rose garden. She smiled at the memory of flying roses. Luna went into the closet and came out with a roll of material in her mouth which Usagi took from her and started wrapping around her wound.  
"It shouldn't take to long to heal, but you really have to be more careful Usagi… some day he wont be there to save you. What are you going to do then?" The cat had a point and Usagi knew it. The thought had crossed her mind more than once.  
"I don't know Luna, but it's hard to imagine a battle without the Moonlight Knight there to help me. He's always been there for me, but you are right. I'll have to try harder…" She sighed and cut the end of the bandage tucking the ends under it securely. She moved to get up, but instead sat there on the bed looking off into space. After almost five minutes Luna jumped up onto her lap snapping her back to reality.  
"Your thinking about them again aren't you?" She asked softly. Usagi nodded and began to pet her absently running her fingers through Luna's soft fur.  
"Yeah. I keep thinking that all of a sudden they'll be back besides me, fighting. Every time I fight I keep hearing their attacks in the back of my mind and I expect to turn and see them right there, but they aren't. I miss them so much Luna, but this is what they wanted. Do you think they are truly happier this way?" She was on the verge of tears as she had been so many times in the last few years.  
"I honestly don't know Usagi, but they asked to leave, to have their memories erased, and I can't, for one, blame them. I know you don't either." She purred softly licking Usagi's palm delicately in affection. "After Beryl and Mistress 9… Rini going back…all the fights…I can understand." Usagi nodded and wondered.  
"It's my fault they left… if I had just been able to convince them to stay…if I had been a better leader..." She sighed softly and a few tears fell from her cerulean eyes.  
"You know better Usagi. You are the last one to blame. Things got to be to much for them to handle. Everyone has their breaking point. Don't worry. You're doing great and everything is good. You and the Moonlight Knight can take care of it although I must admit that it is odd." She nudged her hand and Usagi absently scratched behind her ears.  
"What is Luna?"  
"Nothing Usagi. Just something I remember that doesn't matter now." Luna muttered mad at herself for saying something. The problem was that when the others had asked to have their memories erased, some of it had bled over to Usagi. She didn't remember the old Tuxedo Kamen/Moonlight Knight or the fact that he really was Mamoru. Now that they were living together, Luna could keep a better eye on him, but…. Everything was so messed up.  
"If you say so Luna. I need to get back to work or my editor's gunna kill me." She said not really caring as she finally dragged herself off the bed and grabbed some clothes from the closet. Tossing them on, she went over to the desk and turned on her computer. Waiting for it to boot up, Luna leapt from the bed to the desktop sliding so the mouse almost went over the edge. Usagi made a grab for it, catching it at the last moment.  
"Luna, be careful. I can't afford any more mice." She placed the mouse back on the mouse-pad careful to keep it away from the cat.  
"I don't know why they call them mice when they look absolutely nothing like one. They are fun to play with though." Luna pawed it until Usagi pushed her paw away. "I still want to know how you ever managed to become a comic book writer, especially for the Sailor V series." Luna told her for the hundredth time.  
"It's very easy once you think about it. I just entered the contest using a real story from Sailor Moon, and they liked it. From there on, it's history. Now hush. I can't pay rent if I can't work." She stared intently at the computer screen finding her spot then beginning to type. Luna twisted around in a circle a couple times then sat down to watch Usagi who kept twitching from time to time as she accidentally bumped her side.  
  
At the same moment Rei was dragging Mamoru by the arm to argue with yet another police officer. No one seemed inclined to let the odd woman anywhere near the crime scene not that he really blamed them. If it hadn't been for the seriousness of it all, he wouldn't have let her on it either. But she had to go, and thing's where very serious.  
Two people had been fatally injured this time and their deaths weight heavily on everyone's mind. Thirty-one year old Kunicida and his twenty-nine year old wife Rheico had died when they lost consciousness and their car crashed into a two-story cement parking garage. They where discovered early that morning when fifteen other people who had also lost consciousness awoke. Other injuries included a broken arm, and a hyper extended knee from a bicycle accident.  
Everyone had been taken care of, but the incident was still unexplained. According to the few witnesses that were willing to talk, it had started at about eleven twenty. After that they didn't remember anything till early morning. They all reported feeling very weak all of a sudden, and sick to their stomach.   
The area nearby showed extreme destruction and scorch marks as though someone had taken a flame torch to the place, but instead of it all being just burnt, only certain areas were effected. More like blast marks from laser guided missals, except if that had been the case, everything in the area would have been completely decimated.  
Mamoru had no idea what was going on, and although they had clues aplenty, nothing really amounted to anything. One thing above all worried him. It was only eight blocks from Matoki's arcade. Only a stone throw in his mind.  
Turning he watched Rei go from place to place touching everything and seemingly getting no results. She looked even madder than she had this morning when she picked him up. He rubbed the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on and his shoulder continued to throb. Why me? He kept asking himself and one answer kept coming back. Cause you're supposedly the best. Yeah right. He sure didn't feel like it.  
Clues, or more like the lack of them kept running though his mind. The systematic movement of the occurrences and the fact that this one like the first two had happened at night. He couldn't possibly pass them off as heat stroke. What else could it be? Someone had mentioned that there were reports similar to these over four years ago. He planned on checking up on it after Rei was done. Four years was a long time. He had still been in college.  
"Chiba!" She had snuck up on him and her voice in his ear just grated on his nerves. To think he had actually been friends with the woman. For that matter, to think Usako had been. No… bad train of thought. If he let his mind wander to her, he'd never be able to focus.  
"What Rei?" He asked with what he felt was considerable patience. Apparently only he thought so.  
"Chiba, I thought your boss told you to treat me like one of the force. I bet you don't treat the other officers like this." She said indignantly. The officer she had just been fighting with overheard and they both heard him clearly.  
"That's what you think lady." The officer turned away and didn't see Rei's furious glare or Mamoru's smirk. Thank you Tony! Mamoru yelled in his mind. He'd have to remember to buy that guy a couple of drinks. He managed to have the smirk covered by the time Rei finally returned her gaze to him.  
"Alright. Fine then. Let's go back to the office. I'm sure you can find something to do there since you are completely useless here. I don't know why someone said you where the best. I haven't seen you do anything worth any notice." She said it under her breath but they both knew it was for his ears. He said nothing and simply followed her to the vehicle.   
"That's okay. You can take me back to my apartment. I have to get my bike." He told her as they headed out. She rolled her eyes and took a sharp left not meant for a car as old as hers. He debated saying something, but he didn't want to end up walking. She dumped him off outside the apartment complex and drove off without a word. Mamoru stared after her and muttered a curse.   
Looking up at the building he figured that it wouldn't hurt to go inside and have lunch. Maybe Usako was still there. He headed inside and waited for the elevator. His headache subsided a bit but his shoulder was still bothering him so he reminded himself to take a couple painkillers too.  
He opened the door to hear the unmistakable voice of Usagi, who sounded even angrier than Rei had. She was in the kitchen and talking to someone on the phone in a wildly animated conversation. He listened for a moment before going in.  
"What do you mean I can't add another character? It's part of the storyline, and I've been working up to it for MONTHS!" There was a brief pause while whoever it was answered. "I don't care what the critics want. It's the story, and after three years I doubt their going to change the writers of one of the most famous comic books in Tokyo." Another pause. "Well then have HIM call me and I'll explain it to HIM too." She slammed the phone down so hard he winced hoping the phone wasn't broken.   
"Usako?" He asked gently rounding the corner to the kitchen. She was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room with the phone in front of her. Instead of looking angry, she looked about to cry. When she saw him she made a noticeable effort to control her emotions and smiled up at him.  
"Oh. Hi Mamo-chan." She said softly. Again she looked about to cry when she covered her face with her hands. "I guess you heard that." She peeked at him through the fingers and he nodded. Quickly she closed the holes hiding her eyes.  
"What was that about?" He finally entered the kitchen and picked up the phone which was miraculously still in one piece. He hung it back on the wall and turned back to Usagi who continued to sit on the floor, but had removed her hands. She was angry again and it shown from her eyes.  
"Oooo those jerks wouldn't know a good story if it bit them on the…" She stopped herself from saying it.  
"Story? You're a writer?" He hadn't even thought to ask about her occupation. There was a whole lot he still had to learn.  
"So I thought till those morons decided they didn't like where I was taking the story. I write the storyline for a comic series. Sailor V. Heard of it?" She asked innocently self-conscious about her work. His eyes widened.  
"Of course I've heard of it. You used to rave about it when you where still in Jr. High. Everyone in Japan had heard of it. You're really the writer?" She shrugged and nodded.  
"For now. I have been for about three and a half years, but…" She shrugged. Climbing to her feet she groaned slightly then stretched.  
"So… what's wrong with it?" Mamoru hadn't actually read the series, but it was very popular and he knew the basic storyline. Heroine saves the city night after night while no one is the wiser. He heard her sigh and although she was still angry, it didn't come out in her voice.  
"For about a year now, this mysterious helper has been saving Sailor V when she gets into trouble. A guy… in an Arabian outfit." She grinned at the thought. "Anyway, I've been building it up so that she finds out who he is even though he has no idea that he really is the Moonlight Knight. BUT, the publisher seems to think that adding another main character into the story will change the 'Sailor V' image. Like she was meant to be alone for the rest of her life." She sighed again and rubbed the fabric of her sleeve against her chin.  
"I don't know, maybe they're right, but it's just the way the story goes." She made a growl-like noise and shook her head clearing it of angry thoughts.   
"It means a lot to you doesn't it?" Mamoru said out of the blue. He hadn't even been thinking it, but he said it anyway. She looked at him for a moment then nodded.  
"Yeah, it does. It's every young girls dream to find out that somehow their different, special. Even so, she shouldn't be alone. I don't know, that sounds ridiculous, but if I were Sailor V that's how I would want it." She smiled a little sadly and he couldn't have known how deep the feelings where behind all this, but she felt deep in her heart that in real life it should be the same way. She wasn't sure how Mamoru fit into it, since she already had a Moonlight Knight, but it didn't matter now.   
She looked up at him and the all the vulnerability she felt as both Usagi Tsukino and Sailor Moon filled her eyes. Mamoru took a step towards her and found his arms filled with the lovely young woman he had come to care for. He held her tight and she held him both receiving comfort as well as giving it. The tingling between them seemed to erupt and engulf them, but both enjoyed the sensation to much to complain and after a moment it subsided to a dull roar.  
"Thank you Mamoru." She whispered. She leaned back just a bit looking up at him and he smiled.  
"I'm not sure what your thanking me for Usako, but you're welcome." He kissed her gently then hugged her again before letting go. Both of them were reluctant to do so, but that's just the way things were.  
"Why aren't you at work?" She asked suddenly realizing that it was the middle of the day. He looked at his watch and grimaced reaching to the fridge to grab something to eat.  
"Miss psychic decided that she'd had enough of me. I really need to go to the office but I had to get my bike, so I figured that I'd come visit and grab something to eat I seamed to have misplaced my sandwich." He grabbed the bowl of tuna fish and turned to find the bread. Usako was unusually silent and he looked up at her with half a spoon of tuna in his hand. The food plopped on the bread, but he didn't notice.  
"Usako?" She moved her head just a bit when she heard her name, but continued to stare into space. Mamoru set down the spoon and waved a hand in front of her face. She blinked and looked at him. "You okay?" She blinked a few more times before registering the words.  
"Oh? Yeah. Sorry…" She looked down at the floor and it was obvious that she was trying either to hide something, or hide from something. He wasn't sure weather or not to pursue it.  
"What'd I say Usako?" He asked softly so that she wouldn't realize he had asked the question. It was a trick he'd tried to use before.  
"I used to have a friend who was physic… a long time ago. We always fought, but we were still friends." She whispered still staring off. She was thinking out loud.  
"What happened?" Again his voice was low and unobtrusive. He was surprised this worked on her, as it rarely worked at all, but she was emotional.  
"We had a fight, a big one, because of me… because of… " Her eyes widened and she snapped to attention catching herself just in time. She looked at him sad, and depressed, but completely shut off from him. Mamoru knew he'd gone to far, but for some reason he felt he had to know. She turned away and wiped her eyes although the tears were barely evident. Whatever it was had hurt her very deeply. He placed a hand on her shoulder at which she started to flinch, but she didn't.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. She nodded softly knowing that it wasn't his fault, and that she had almost slipped was enough to put up her personal shields. She couldn't tell him, he couldn't know. It was a good thing Luna hadn't been anywhere near to hear her slip up. How could she have almost said something?  
"It's okay Mamoru-chan. I shouldn't have said anything." She shrugged his arm off and hurriedly made his sandwich while he watched her. She knew he was, and could feel his eyes on her, and for once it didn't bother her, or even make her self-conscious. She handed him his sandwich then grabbed him some lemonade out of the fridge pouring it into a glass for him. This he took also just watching her. Finally the food made it's way into his mouth when she left the room for a moment.  
She locked herself in the bathroom and grabbing a cool cloth she wiped her face with it scrubbing her face and any trace of the tears. Looking at herself in the mirror, she cursed under her breath softly then tossed the rag in the sink. It was then that she noticed that the movement no longer hurt. Carefully she lifted the bandage up and looked at the completely normal skin underneath. The wound was gone. She unwound the bandage and looked again. Completely and utterly gone.  
Out in the kitchen Mamoru reached over to put his cup down and realized that it didn't hurt to move. He placed his sandwich down too, then carefully felt the area of his previous wound. Nothing. He whistled softly and looked around to make sure she hadn't seen him. Then he finished his juice and sandwich quickly to cover his thoughts. Somehow a wound that had taken all morning just to stop throbbing, had healed in under five minutes. Neither of them understood why.  
Usagi wound up the bandage and tucked it into her bag under the sink then checking one last time to make sure it was really gone, she went back into the kitchen to see Mamoru grab the keys to his motorcycle. She knew he had to leave, but that didn't stop her from not wanting him to. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and smiled softly.  
"You okay?" He asked to which she nodded. He reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair out of her face and she looked up at him meeting his eyes. "If you ever feel you need someone to talk to Usako, I'm here." No… she shook her head.   
"Thank you Mamo-chan, but this is something I need to work out for myself. I hope you have a better day at work." She told him as he turned to leave. He nodded and fought the urge to hug her again before leaving. After the door shut she looked around the empty kitchen and after cleaning it, she went to her room for a nap. She'd had an emotional morning and for some reason it seemed like the energy had been zapped out of her. Luna curled up beside her purring softly and the sound relaxed Usagi and she was soon asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Mamoru was actually able to find the files he had faintly remembered when he got to work. He searched for about half an hour to make sure he had them all and once sure he took them to his desk. The amount of paperwork surprised him. Over the last eight years there had been almost fifty accounts of incidents almost identical to what was happening now. Most of them had been attributed to the extra ordinarily hot summers since very few actually happened in the winter, except of course the bizarre snowstorm in July.  
Snow… The story seemed faintly familiar but when he tried to think about it the memory eluded him. Shrugging his shoulders he went back to his paperwork and tried to find some sort of connection and although there was a pattern, that was it. It seemed that each series of attacks had been focused on certain areas and only for a certain amount of time. Then they'd drop off for a while and pick up again somewhere else. They rarely were longer than five-week increments with anyway from a week to a month in between.  
The regularity of it surprised him but the attacks seemed random enough as they were in many different areas of both Jubaan and Tokyo. The entire thing infuriated him and he slammed the top file down on his desk and sat there to think.  
What was the link? There was always a link. He took a map of both cities and circled the areas of the attacks then put it up on the wall besides his desk. The results surprised him. The attacks were almost all in the area of a star… in Tokyo. The points weren't exactly anything special but it was a definite shape. There had even been one major occurrence in the very center of the star, and that was the spot he decided he should check out. He grabbed his keys and went out to his bike. Pulling out of the parking-lot he felt a pain deep inside his chest and as familiar as it was, it still caught him by surprise. He leaned over the handlebars as he blacked out.  
  
She felt the attack and woke up immediately sitting up strait in bed and knocking Luna to the floor. The cat yowled at her angrily and hopped back up on the bed. When she saw Usagi's face all complaints where gone, even when she was suddenly covered by a big pink comforter. As she finally crawled out, the transformation was complete and it's glow fading from the room. Sailor Moon threw open the sliding glass door and leapt off the balcony without a second thought. Luna hurried to catch up.  
It was the crystal point she had come to call the Center, just because it was where she and Rini had fought Rubeus, and the Dark Moon Family for control of the present and future. Even still there were crystal shards imbedded in the cement and buildings, the ones that were still standing, and nothing would grow there. She had cleansed the area of lingering evil, but even that wouldn't convince plants to grow.  
Leaping from building to building she raced against both time and the monster in order to get there before people were hurt. As she neared, she could feel the beginnings of the energy drain on the people. For a moment she was unable to see where the monster was as everything looked like an ordinary street, except the people weren't moving. Neither were the cars, bikes, or even the large bus that seemed frozen in the street. The people inside were as unmoving as everything else. She pulled up short on the roof of a grocery store and looked around.  
"What I wouldn't give for Mercury's visor right now." She said under her breath. Squinting her eyes she could see a faint red glow around each of the peoples feet and the tires of the cars and the only thing she could think of was that it was underground.  
"SHOW YOURSELF!" She yelled hoping to get some sort of response. A breeze ruffled the leaves on a tree, but other than that there was nothing. She didn't dare touch the ground but… She removed her tiara and calling out the attack she aimed for the ground just below the feet of a young man right in front of the store. The small blast rocked him back a bit and he stumbled to the ground broken from the trance. He looked around at the other people and promptly fainted.  
"Lovely." She said sarcastically and taking aim again she knocked three more people lose. Weather it was from energy loss, or something else, each one promptly fainted. All she could do was hope it wasn't some sort of side effect. The next hit took out five people and as she prepared to throw again there was a low rumbling sound. The building beneath her feet shook ever so slightly, and she took a step back from the edge just to be careful.  
A red glow seeped from the holes in the ground that she had made and pulling together it created the form of a man who's entire right side was made of dirt, branches, and something crawling and black which she suspected was bugs. Her skin crawled just thinking about it. When the form was complete he looked up at her with black soulless eyes and opened his mouth to talk. A small moth fluttered out of it and Sailor Moon was sure she was going to be sick. He cleared his throat and tried again.  
"WHO ON EARTH ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" It asked seemingly outraged that she had ruined its day. Sailor Moon took up a striking pose and began her little speech. Each time she said it, she got a little bit sadder since she always expected one of the other scouts to join in.  
"I am Sailor Moon the Champion of love and Justice. I right wrongs and triumph over evil and on behalf of the moon, I shall punish you!" She called down in a clear and strong voice. The being looked at her for a moment then shook its… hair. A few more moths fluttered from him and Sailor Moon fought hard not to dry heave. This bug thing was really grossing her out.  
"Sailor Moon huh? I've heard of you… somewhere." It spoke as though it were trying really hard to think. She probably should have felt something, but she didn't really care weather he'd heard of her or not. All she wanted to do was get rid of him and make sure the people were okay. Out of now where a fist bowled her over and as she tumbled off the roof she saw that a mound of the same stuff as the gross half of his body had grown up behind her. She touched down on the ground then leapt up to another building making sure to keep an eye out for more growths. Her side ached again, but it wasn't anything serious.  
"Moon Tiara MAGIC!" She cried and let loose with the glowing disk. It cut through the dirt arm of the man as though nothing where there, but the arm grew right back. Her tiara returned and she tried again, this time for the flesh half. The man knocked her tiara to the side with the re-grown dirt arm and it fell uselessly to the ground. Sailor Moon was to stunned to notice another growth to her right side and when a rope of dirt, mud and other things picked her off the ground all she could do was scream. Her arms were pinned to her side, and pain ripped through her body as sharp objects dug into her flesh through the small protection of her fuku. She took a deep breath and screamed again then only because it hurt to much she stopped. After whimpering for a moment she looked around and tried to get her bearings.  
The 'arm' had lifted her up almost twenty feet from the top of the building she'd been on so she dangled over the nearby area. Faintly she could hear the engine of a motorcycle but it seemed to far off, and who could come help her on a bike?  
Her tiara lie useless on the ground far to far to be of any use, and she needed her arms to get her scepter. She cried out in frustration this time and if it had been flesh holding her, she probably would have bit it. Her only choice was to call upon her crystal, but that was taking to much of a risk.  
"LET ME GO!" She yelled at it angrier than she had been in a long while. She tried to wriggle free, but the 'arm' tightened till she had problems breathing. She tried to catch her breath but it kept getting tighter and tighter until all she could hear was this deep rumble that suddenly cut off. Then she was falling. With a quick breath she was able to scream again, and she did, although weakly till warm familiar arms caught her. She was covered by a white cloak and its warmth and healing properties took immediate effect. She could breath again and the pressure of his arms against her flesh didn't hurt as much.  
"I've never been so glad to see you." She told him in little more than a whisper. He responded with a chuckle and finally set her down on her own feet. With his steadying arm around her waist she was able to stand and she nodded once she was sure she could walk. He let go and stood besides her waiting. Sailor Moon placed her arms out in front of her and after concentrating for a moment she summoned up her scepter without her normal spins and twirls. She couldn't have handled it today.  
"You take the plant side, I'll take the flesh." The Moonlight Knight told her gruffly already walking away before she could respond so she nodded and braced her feet. Another small growth started to one of her sides and she turned to it placing her back to the real monster as she called out.  
"Moon Princess Halation!" She scorched the small growth before it could do her any harm but turned just a little to late.  
"Sailor Moon, WATCH OUT!" The Moonlight Knight yelled at her as he leapt to place himself between her and the outstretched tentacle of dirt and stuff that was aimed to kill. She cried out as it caught him in the side and grazed her thigh to cut deep into the muscle. She went down and watched the Moonlight Knight fall as though in slow motion to the ground. Anger clouded her mind, and gritting her teeth she regained her feet.  
"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!" She shouted and put all of her energy into the attack full force at the monster. All that remained after a few moments was a small pile of dust and a couple of rocks and glass. Her eyes were only for the man in front of her as the wand disappeared, and she reverted to normal clothes. The lost tiara disappeared as well, and she ran to the man in white.  
"Moonlight Knight!" She exclaimed and wadding up his cape she pressed it against the wound in his side. Blood seeped through it quickly but she had nothing else to use. Looking around she noticed a motorcycle and tying the cape to staunch the blood-flow with her sleeve she ran over to it and looked it over. The key was still in the ignition and the engine warm she'd driven a bike once in her life, and hadn't done to poorly, but she only hoped she was good enough to get him to a hospital. Limping heavily she pushed the bike over to where the Moonlight Knight had been and stopped dead in her tracks.  
Instead of the man in the cape Mamoru was laying on the ground with a wad of white cloth tied to his side with the sleeve of her pajamas. Usagi almost let go of the bike then gripped it harder till she stopped shaking.  
"Oh Mamoru…" She breathed and set the bike on the kickstand. Taking his hand she felt for a pulse and found a weak one. She looked down at him the memories rushing over her and tears fell from her eyes to land on him. She closed her eyes and cried silently wishing she had known, wishing that they hadn't lost all these years, wishing that he had wanted to remember. So many things were explained in just a few brief moments and yet she still felt so incomplete. She felt a pressure against her hand and her eyes flew open. Mamoru was looking up at her with a look of understanding.  
"Usagi… my Serenity. I'm so sorry… I've left you alone when my one job was to stay with you. Can you forgive me?" He asked faintly. She nodded and tears cascaded down her face. Mamoru reached up and with a careful touch removed a tear so that it stood beaded on his finger. The tear started to glow and soon they were both engulfed in a blazing white light that Usagi faintly remembered. It was a healing light, much like that of the moon crescent wand. When the glow faded the wound in her leg was gone and with trembling fingers she removed the sodden cloak and ruined sleeve. His wound was gone also.  
"Mamoru… Endymion… I've missed you so much." She whispered taking his hand in hers again and resting his head on her lap. Both of them were weak from blood loss, him even more than her and she had a horrible feeling that this wouldn't last. Mamoru knew it too.  
"I know Usako and I'm sorry. Just a bit longer m'love. I don't think I'm supposed to know yet there's some reason I can't, but I will again. And I want you to know something." He had to catch his breath and she held on to his hand trying not to squeeze it to hard.  
"What Mamo-chan?" This was to hard knowing that he would go back to having forgotten. How could she know and live with him when he knew nothing?  
"I may not remember much in a few moments, but I will always love you, memory or no. I thought it was for the best when I asked to have them erased, I now know I was wrong. I should have been with you this whole time, protecting you, caring for you, loving you…" He ran out of breath again and Usagi bowed her head over his hiding the world with her hair.  
"You always were… as the Moonlight Knight. You were always there when I needed you most. I love you Mamoru Chiba.. don't forget that, please… Please remember…" Even as she said it she saw the light of understanding stolen from his eyes and for a few moments the Mamoru that she remembered fought with the Mamoru that was now. He blinked a few times then looked around.  
"What happened Usako? What's going on?" He sat up and put a hand to his head which was pounding. Usagi looked at him a little sadly then looked around.  
"I'm not exactly sure Mamo-chan. I went for a walk and all of a sudden I got really sleepy. When I woke up, you were on the ground, and I thought you might be hurt." She lied quickly. Mamoru looked at her, then around them at the other people who were beginning to move again. He looked at her again then quickly drew her into his arms.  
"Are you okay?" He asked looking at her. She prayed that he wouldn't realize she was still in her pajamas and she felt something shift and knew that he wouldn't see them. She nodded faintly and hugged him back.  
"I'm okay now Mamoru. I'm okay now." She whispered.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru filed a report before taking Usagi home. It was a short one, and he knew Rei would be livid, but he just didn't remember enough to know what to put down on paper. He had left for that area, and had ended up there, but everything in between was gone. And for some odd reason his side hurt. Not the sharp pain of a fresh wound, but the dull ache of something that's been there a while. Usagi snuggled against him on the bike, and he promptly forgot all about it as her touch sent tingles up and down his body. Each time this happened it got stronger, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to take it much longer.  
Usagi on the other hand, was more confused than ever. Now that she knew that Mamoru, Tuxedo Kamen, the Moonlight Knight, and Prince Endymion where one and the same person where did that leave them? He didn't know, and she couldn't tell him. She had all these memories of their love, of the kindness that had been between them, and the passion but nothing to do with it. She held him tighter more for comfort than for safety and the energy between them built.   
It hadn't been like this before…. It hadn't been just a tingle, more like a raging fire but maybe that part had been lost along with the memories. She could only hope it would return along with the rest whenever that was. She sighed and closed her eyes. How can I do this? I love him with every fiber of my body, and I can't do anything about it. She cried inwardly. It wasn't fair. She opened her eyes again and looked up as they neared the apartment complex. Mamoru dropped her off in front and went to park the bike, then hurried back around taking her hand.  
"Come on." He said softly and she followed. Somehow the illusion that she was wearing normal clothes was still holding, but she didn't know for how long. Usagi had the feeling that somehow her crystal had sort of stolen the powers of the disguise pen, not that she was complaining. The cold air of the apartment blasted her and she shivered uncontrollably. Mamoru took it for something else, and drew her into another hug.  
She didn't argue, but instead buried her face against him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was suddenly very tired and a few tears escaped her eyes from the emotions running through her. Here she was in the arms of the love of her life, and he didn't even know it. Her prince, her everything, and she couldn't tell him. Her hands clenched the front of his shirt and he pulled her closer. Goddess why? Why does it have to be like this? She cried inwardly.  
Mamoru didn't know why she seemed so intent on keeping him close, and the smell of her skin and hair was almost intoxicating, but he wasn't about to let go. He could sense that she needed him and the more they were together the more he began to feel as though he needed her to, and for him it was an odd sensation. He'd spent most of his life alone, or in denial and this sudden change was confusing him. It was good, just confusing. And every time they touched, or stood like this it seemed that there was something more, something he was missing and needed to know. The cat meowed and they broke from their reverie.   
Luna could see that she was still in her pajama's but she could see the aura of the illusion, and the fact that it was fading. Usagi used the cat as an excuse to leave the comfort of Mamoru's arms and raced to her room. Instead of flinging herself on the bad as she so wish she could, she changed back into her clothes she'd been wearing before her nap. Mamoru knocked on the door just as she finished and she opened it. He looked troubled and tired. He needed to sleep.  
"I'm okay Mamoru, just tired. Why don't we go to sleep early tonight?" It wasn't even six yet but she didn't care. She needed fresh air and sleep. Mamoru leaned against the door frame and traced a finger along the side of her face before nodding.  
"Your right Usako, I'm incredibly tired." He wanted to say more, felt he needed to, but there was nothing to say. Usagi stood on the balls of her feet and kissed him lightly before taking his arm and leading him to his familiar room. Once that she saw him lying down even if he was still in his clothes she kissed him again sitting besides him and holding his hand.  
"Sleep Mamo-chan you'll feel better. I'll see you in the morning." She promised. He nodded rolling on his side and she shut the door to his room behind her as she made her way back to her own. Finally she could toss herself upon the pink covers of her bed and cry. Luna figuring out what must have happened lay next to her pillow and offered as much comfort as she could with a gentle purr. 


End file.
